Consecuencias a largo plazo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Stan aprenderá qué en ocasiones los consejos dados de buena fe son a veces los peores qué uno puede dar. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Un beso accidentado

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que se la hayan pasado bien en fechas anteriores. n.n

Pues bien, tengo que aclararles un par de cosas, así que las voy a enlistar:

1.- Este fanfic va dedicado a **_Sakhory Uchiha_**.

2.-_ ¡Hoy inicia la 2° Ronda SP de 14 capítulos!_

3.- Este fanfic es una idea reciclada. Tenía pensado usarla para_ "Losing Myself"_ pero al ver que eran muchos capítulos, decidí desecharla. Aún así, le di otra oportunidad al hacerlo independiente del otro.

4.- Este fanfic será de 6 capítulos, ni más ni menos, para que no se me alboroten. Tardaré en actualizarlo, por lo qué les pediré paciencia. Lo siento, pero todo es a causa de las Rondas SP, por lo que trataré de publicar un capítulo por semana, si bien me va.

5.- Los programas aquí mencionados son usados únicamente para la trama, no para uso lucrativo ni nada por el estilo. xD Aunque lo de _Barney_ es porque me da miedo. -_-|||

6.- Hablando de las Rondas, en mi blog (Fíjense en el profil mío y de mi hermana, ahí pondré el enlace) publicaré el orden de la 2° Ronda, para que se den una vueltita. =O Tiene música. =3 _ht tp:/ /onlysouthparkfanficsn-n .blog spot .c om _Aquí está el link, nada más péguenlo bien, cuidado con los espacios. n.n

7.- Qué pasen un Feliz Día de Reyes (06 de Enero) y no olviden comer la rosca. Y recuerden, si les toca el monito (niño) no lo escondan o lo tiren, mejor cumplan. Ya que si lo hacen, serán bendiciones para todo el año.

8.- Cuando escribí que Craig se estaba comiendo una papita frita, se me **_antojó _**la papita. Es que tenía hambre y no había comido nada. =(

9.- La canción "_Juego de ajedrez_" de Ricky Martin sólo la estoy usando para la trama, nada más. Aunque siento que le cae muy bien a Stan.

10.- Hoy hay una maratón de Pedro Infante, lástima que me perdí mi película favorita, "Los Tres Huastecos". Quería ver a Pedro Infante vestido con el traje típico de Tamaulipas, la Cuera Tamaulipeca. Lástima que cuesta arriba de $2,500 pesos mexicanos. u.u *SE PONE A CANTAR* ~**_Y alegre se fue cantando por el filo de la sierra, "¡Tamaulipas es mi tierra! Pa'l que lo ande dudando."~ _**_¡Ajúa! ¡Viva Tamaulipas, Si'Ñor! _xD

Bueno, sin más qué decir, sólo puedo desearles que les vaya bien de ahora en adelante y qué disfruten del capítulo.

A propósito, hoy es una fecha muy amarga para mí. Es mi cumpleaños.

* * *

Consecuencias a largo plazo.

Capítulo 1: Un beso accidentado.

Stan Marsh se levantó esa mañana lleno de energía y de muy buen humor. Se aseó, preparó sus cosas para la escuela, bajando después al comedor...

- Hoy mismo les daré una respuesta, Sharon.- Le contestó Randy Marsh a su esposa.- ¡Stan! Buenos días.-

- Buenos días, papá. Buenos días, mamá.- Los saludó y se sentó a la mesa.- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?-

- Huevo frito, salchicha, pan tostado y chocolate caliente.- Le contestó su mamá.

- Genial.- Y se sirvió de inmediato.

Momentos después llegó a la parada del autobús escolar, donde lo esperaban Kenny y Kyle...

_- "Juego de ajedrez, quererte tanto. Qué difícil es tener tu amor. No, por favor, no me lo vuelvas hacer. Ya no quiero un falso movimiento otra vez."-_

- ¡Hola, Stan!- Lo saludaron los dos.

- ¡Hola, chicos!- Les contestó.

- ¿Qué tienes? Estás muy contento.-

- Sí, ¿te ganaste la jodida lotería?-

- Nah, nada de eso.- Les respondió.- Es sólo que siento que hoy va a ser un buen día.-

- Hey, maricas.- Los tres voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

- Hey, Cartman.- Le contestó Stan ignorando el comentario hecho.

- Culón, ese comentario tuyo está de más.-

- ¿Porqué dices eso, judío?-

- Porqué Stan y yo tenemos novia, Kenny ha andado con más chicas de las que conoce, y tú no tienes quién te pele.- Le respondió el pelirrojo.- Ni siquiera las moscas están detrás de ti.-

- ¿En serio, Kyle?- Le sonrió con sarcasmo el ahora no tan gordo.- ¿No será acaso porqué Kenny es un pervertido, Wendy es una perra hippie, Stan es un burro de carga y un perro faldero que siempre está babeando detrás de ella, y tu novia es una puta que nada más está contigo por lástima ya que eres un judío de mierda?-

Kenny se puso muy serio y desvió la mirada al oír lo dicho por el castaño, Stan sólo movió la cabeza negativamente y Kyle...

- ¡Cállate, gordo de mierda!- Lo agarró de la ropa.- ¡Mi novia no es una puta!-

- ¡Por favor, Kyle!- Cartman se burló.- ¡Tú eres el único que quiere creer esa mierda!-

- Hey, ya, tranquilos.- Stan se asoma a la calle al oír un ruido.- Ya viene el camión, vamos antes de que nos deje.-

El ojiverde soltó a Cartman y se separó de él. Una vez que el autobús los dejó en la escuela, sonó la campana y cada quién se fue a su respectiva clase. Una vez terminada ésta...

- Stan.- El aludido alzó la vista para ver a la chica de sus sueños.- ¿No quieres ayudarme a cargar mis cosas?-

- ¡Claro!- Le contestó sonriente y se paró de inmediato de su asiento.- Será un placer.-

El pelinegro tomó las cosas de Wendy y caminaron hacia la salida del salón mirándose fijamente y a paso lento. Stan se puso de espaldas a la puerta y la empujó para salir...

- ¡Por favor, Kyle, entiéndelo!- Cartman le gritaba al judío que nuevamente lo tenía sujeto de la ropa.- ¡Ella es una puta!-

- ¡Cállate, hijo de puta!- Enojado, lo acercó más a él.- ¡Ella no es...!-

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. La puerta empujó a Kyle, y éste a su vez, estampó su boca con la de Cartman. Todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta y al que no, se le cayeron las cosas al suelo...

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Stan y al voltear a ver se le cayeron las cosas al suelo y abrió la boca.- ¿Kyle?-

Nadie se movió de su lugar, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado y hasta se podían oír cosas provenientes del otro lado de la escuela...

- _Dios mío_.- Comentó alguien que se estaba quedando sin aire de la impresión.

El moreno, al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando, separó a Kyle de él y comenzó a limpiarse la boca...

- ¡Qué asco!- Se sacudió.- ¡Maldito judío, me contagiaste de tus gérmenes de mierda!-

El ojiverde aún no se reponía de lo que recién acababa de pasar, vio que todos decían algo más no oía nada. ¿Se dio un beso con él, con Eric Cartman? Cerró los ojos y no muy bien los abrió, sintió que alguien le dio una bofetada que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, volvió la vista y la vio, a la que fuera su novia por escasos dos meses...

- Lissy.-

- _¡No me hables, maldito maricón de mierda!_- Le gritó enojada.

- Pero, Lissy. Yo...- Asustado, el chico judío intentó acercarse a ella para explicarle.

- _¡Cállate!_- Lo empujó.- _¡Jamás pensé que me engañarías así y menos con esta bola de manteca!_- Se cubrió el rostro.- _¡Lo nuestro terminó! ¡Puedes irte tú y tu novio gay a revolcarse en el infierno!_-

- ¡Lissy! ¡Lissy!- Y el pelirrojo corrió detrás de ella.- ¡No es lo que tú piensas!-

En las siguientes horas, Kyle no entró a ninguna de las clases. Ya una vez en el almuerzo...

- Oye, culón, ¿es cierto que besaste a Kyle?-

- Cállate, Kenny.- Cartman le dirigió una negra mirada.- Además, fue él el que me besó.-

- Tranquilo, yo nada más preguntaba.- El rubio alzó las manos.- Como no vi ni un carajo de lo qué pasó.-

- ¡Ya te dije que te calles, pobretón de mierda!- Le gritó enojado.

- ¿Y porqué carajos te enojas?- Le preguntó Craig al tiempo que se comía una papita frita.- Sólo fue un puto beso y por accidente. Yo vi cuando Stan empujó a Kyle con la puerta.-

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces fue culpa de Stan?-

- ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda!- Les gritó Cartman estallando y se salió de la cafetería.

- ¿Y qué carajos le pasa al culón?-

- No sé, tal vez le gustó besarse con Kyle y no quiere admitirlo el muy joto.-

- ¿Tú crees?-

- Sí, al menos no ha reaccionado como normalmente lo haría.-

- ¿Y Kyle?-

- Su novia rompió con él. Yo no lo he visto desde entonces.-

- Yo tampoco.-

- Ni yo.-

- Ah, ok.-

Stan había buscado en los baños, en cada pasillo, la dirección y la sala de maestros pero no encontraba a su mejor amigo. Le había llamado a su celular varias veces pero no le contestaba, tampoco los mensajes de texto que le envió. Después de revisar en donde se juntaban los chicos góticos y las canchas, optó por ir a la parte más lejana de la escuela, a donde nadie iba...

- ¿Kyle?-

El chico volteó la cabeza para verlo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto mostraban todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando en esos momentos...

- ¿Stan?-

- Oh, Dios, Kyle.- Le dio pena ver a su amigo así, y más, por ser su culpa.

- Se acabó, Stan. Ya no quiere saber nada de mí.- Y siguió llorando.

El pelinegro se sentó a un lado de él, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, de pronto Kyle habló...

- Y todo por culpa de Cartman.- La cara del judío se descompuso en odio.- ¡Él de seguro planeó toda esta mierda! ¡Maldito gordo, hijo de puta!-

- Kyle, yo fui el que empujó la puerta, no sabía que ustedes estaban ahí.- Comenzó a decir Stan.- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.-

- ¿Lo estás defendiendo, Stan?- Preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo.

- No, sólo digo las cosas como son. Fue un accidente, nada más.- Se giró para verlo.- Yo sé que si tú le explicas y ella te quiere, te perdonará y volverán a estar juntos. No tienes nada qué perder, Kyle, así que inténtalo.-

- ¿Tú crees?- Se limpió las lágrimas sintiendo que aún tenía una esperanza.

- ¡Claro! Kyle, tú eres alguien con quién muchas chicas desearían tener de novio.- Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.- Tú nada más ve y dile.-

- Tienes razón.- Se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.- Gracias, Stan. Eres un gran amigo.-

Se fue y tras un momento, Stan también se levantó del suelo sintiéndose contento consigo mismo por haber ayudado a su mejor amigo. Y bien, aún le faltaba una pequeña cosa por arreglar, para su suerte, lo tenía como compañero en el laboratorio de ciencias...

- Hey, Cartman.- El moreno estaba muy serio, callado y de pilón, no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, absorto en sus pensamientos.- Hey, Cartman.-

No le contestaba, por lo que Stan decidió moverlo un poco para tratar de llamar su atención...

- Cartman.-

- ¿Qué quieres, marica?- Le preguntó molesto.

- Mira, yo nada más quiero disculparme por lo del be...- Es interrumpido por la mano del castaño.

- No lo digas.- Le quitó la mano de encima.

- Bien, de acuerdo.- Desvió la mirada.- Sólo me quiero disculpar, fue un accidente, ¿ok?-

- Está bien.- Contestó amargamente.- Pero si alguien lo vuelve a mencionar, les cortaré las bolas a ti y al estúpido judío.-

- De acuerdo.- Y no se dijeron nada más el resto de la clase.

El resto de las clases transcurrió sin novedad alguna. A la salida, Cartman se había ido con Kenny y Kyle estaba muy ocupado con lo de la reconciliación con su ex, por lo que Stan regresó solo a su casa...

- Ya llegué.- Se anunció al llegar y dejó la mochila en el suelo.- ¿Hola?-

Llegó a la cocina y encontró una nota y un billete de $20 dólares juntos...

_"Stan:_

_Tu padre y yo salimos a arreglar unos asuntos. Tal vez lleguemos muy tarde, por lo que te dejo esos $20 dólares para que pidas una pizza. Te amamos._

_P. D. Shelley se quedará a dormir en casa de una de sus amigas, para que no te preocupes si no la vez._

_Mamá."_

No podría ser mejor, pizza y la casa para él solo. Tras hacer el pedido, llamó a sus amigos: Cartman no quería hablar con él, Kyle estaba con su ex tratando de convencerla y Kenny no contestó, posiblemente porque ya estaría muerto...

Le llamó a Wendy pero ella estaba muy ocupada en ese momento, por lo que no podía estar con él y que lo disculpara. Llegó la pizza y encendió la televisión, encontrando una maratón de ciencia ficción: _"La Dimensión Desconocida"_, _"Misterios sin resolver"_, _"Alfred Hitchcock Presenta"_, _"Aunque usted no lo crea, de Ripley's"_, _"Barney"_ y otras tantas series que ahondaban en esta clase de temas de lo oculto y lo paranormal...

- Genial, lástima que los demás se lo pierdan.- Comentó tras masticar una buena mordida que le dio a una rebanada.

Las horas pasaron y Stan comenzó a cabecear a causa del cansancio y por comerse toda la pizza y unos tres o cuatro refrescos. Trató de mantenerse despierto por un rato más pero los ojos le comenzaron a pesar terriblemente. Quiso ver la hora y medio somnoliento, tomó algo parecido a un reloj de bolsillo, qué de pronto se halló a un lado de él...

- ¿Qué carajos es esto?-

El reloj de bolsillo sólo tenía un botón, no tenía número alguno, nada más tenía una manecilla y la carátula estaba dividida por una línea ondulada, que la separaba en una mitad color celeste pastel y la otra, en una mitad color lila...

- ¿Donde...?-

Ya no pudo más, quedó profundamente dormido y sin querer, apretó el único botón del reloj de bolsillo...

-_ "¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?"_- Se oía la televisión, que seguía encendida.

Cuando Stan abriera los ojos, no se esperaría con que lo que se fuera a encontrar...

* * *

**_~It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to. Cry if I want to, cry if I want to. You would cry too if it happened to you.~ _**

_By: Lesley Gore._


	2. Un futuro desfavorable

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Sé que muchos se van a enojar con este capítulo, y lo que es peor, no entenderán el final del mismo, más sólo les puedo decir que no es algo definitivo.

La parte de Cartman me inspiré en la película de "**_Por amor al juego_**" de Kevin Costner. Soy fanática, y le agradezco a mi papá de ello, de las películas donde tocan el tema del beisbol.

¡Hoy cumple años **_Irumy BS_**! ¡Felicidades amiga y qué cumplas muchos más! n_n

¡Hey! Para el qué pone atención, el primer capítulo de este fanfic fue el primero de la 2° Ronda, y éste es el primero de la 4° Ronda, ¿no les parece una coincidencia?

Bien, pasemos a los review's:

**_~ Sakhory:_** ¡De nada! Y gracias por las felicitaciones.

**_~ xxx-thenaruto-xxx:_** No te preocupes, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Sólo falta que puedas entenderlo. n.n

¡Qué pasen un bonito día! ;D

* * *

Consecuencias a largo plazo.

Capítulo 2: Futuro desfavorable.

Cuando Stan abrió los ojos, no podía creer en donde estaba...

- ¿Porqué estoy dentro de un carro?- Se preguntó al tiempo que se estiraba.- ¿Donde estoy?-

No estaba seguro de qué hacer; más su atención fue capturada cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa en donde estaba estacionado...

- ¡Vete a la mierda, maldito hijo de puta!-

Una mujer escasamente vestida, malhumorada y demasiado maquillada, se dirigía a la calle con bolsa al hombro a paso rápido sin siquiera voltear atrás...

- ¡Pues no te necesito, puta!- Gritó un hombre que bebía una cerveza en la entrada de la casa.- ¡Así que vete al carajo como siempre lo haces, ramera!-

El tipo aventó la botella que se rompió en pedazos, y tambaleándose, se volvió a meter a la casa...

- Maldita perra.-

El pelinegro pensó que lo mejor sería irse antes de que el hombre borracho la agarrara contra él, pero se sorprendió cuando volteó a ver el buzón...

- Familia Broflovsky.- Se talló los ojos, creyendo que le jugaban una mala jugada.- ¿Broflovsky?-

Fuera de la familia de Kyle, no conocía a ningún otro Broflovsky en el pueblo y mientras se llenaba de más dudas, decidió bajar del coche y buscar respuestas por su propia cuenta...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó al verse.- ¿Porqué estoy de traje? ¿Y mi ropa?- Se palpó la cabeza.- ¿Y mi gorro?-

Buscó dentro de sus bolsillos y encontró una cartera; la abrió para encontrar algún tipo de identificación o algo que le ayudara a entender lo que estaba pasando...

- ¡Aquí está!- Sacó una ID con fotografía.- Veamos, "Stanley Marsh; Sexo, masculino; Edad, 35 años; Domicilio,... ¿¡35 años!- Se sobresaltó.- ¿¡35 años! ¿Có...cómo? No, no puede ser... ¡Yo tengo 17 años!-

Asustado, se revisó en el espejo del carro mientras se palpaba el rostro; su cara tenía ahora facciones adultas y era idéntico al tipo de la fotografía del ID. Cerrando los ojos, trató de hacer memoria para recordar lo qué había pasado antes de quedarse dormido...

- Desayuné con mis padres, me reuní con los chicos en la parada del autobús, ¿qué más?- Temblaba nervioso al no entender lo que pasaba.- Fui, fui a clases, le ayudé a Wendy a cargar sus cosas, Cartman y Kyle se dieron un beso por mi culpa. Su novia se enojó con él y le aconsejé que volvieran, me disculpé con el gordo, volví a casa y me comí una pizza viendo la televisión.-

Se mordió un dedo, fuera de todo eso, no recordaba nada en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo era posible que tras un abrir y cerrar de ojos hubieran pasado 18 años y él no se enterara de ello? Se frotó los ojos, lo único qué podía hacer por el momento era hablar con el hombre que estaba dentro de esa casa o buscar a algún conocido, pero sabiendo qué las cosas no siempre son iguales cuando pasa tanto tiempo, tragó saliva y se encaminó a la casa para saber quiénes eran la "familia Broflovsky"...

- ¿Hola? ¿Buenas noches?- Tocó a la puerta nervioso, ¿qué tal si no eran las personas que él conocía?

Al segundo intento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos...

- ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA QUI...!- El tipo se interrumpió al ver al pelinegro.- ¿Quién carajos es usted?- Le preguntó arqueando una ceja, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

- Di-Disculpe, me llamo Stanley Marsh, y yo...-

- ¿S-Stan?- Balbuceó sorprendido el tipo, para después abrazarlo con fuerza.- ¡Stan!-

No sabía qué decirle, ya qué se sentía incómodo por no reconocerlo. Más no fue necesario...

- ¡Cielos, Stan! ¿No me reconoces?- Ante la mirada aturdida del otro, continuó.- Soy yo, Kyle.-

- ¿Kyle?- No cabía en su sorpresa al descubrir que la persona que tenía enfrente era su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

Stan esperaba que el pelirrojo fuera una persona exitosa, con ropa cara, una enorme casa, carros de lujo, con una hermosa esposa y un cuerpo bien cuidado. Y no un ebrio con panza caguamera, sucio, apestoso y qué se pareciera en casi todos los aspectos al papá de Kenny...

- Entra, entra.- Lo invitó a pasar hacia dentro de la casa, la cuál estaba un poco más decente que la de Kenny.

La sala se componía apenas por un par de sillones y una pequeña televisión, la cocina estaba justamente al lado, por lo que había una mesa redonda con tres sillas, un refrigerador, un bote de basura, el fregadero, la alacena y un viejo estante...

- Siéntate.- Le dijo a la vez que tiraba su cerveza a la basura y sacaba dos más del refrigerador.- Y dime, ¿cómo te ha ido?-

Stan no sabía qué decirle exactamente, ni siquiera sabía si trabajaba o no, sin contar qué la miraba que le daba el judío no le agradaba para nada. ¿Cómo era qué había terminado así?...

- Pues... bien. Sí, muy bien.- Trató de sonar convincente, moviendo la cabeza al hablar.- ¿Y a ti, Kyle?-

El ojiverde le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de hablar...

- Transporto mercancía de una ciudad a otra.- El pelinegro se quedó mudo de la sorpresa. ¿Kyle era camionero?- Je, de seguro nadie se lo esperaba.-

- Pues... no.- Ni siquiera podía lidiar con eso. ¿Qué lo había hecho acabar así?- ¿Qué carajos te pasó? Kyle, eras uno de los más listos de la escuela o qué cualquier persona que yo conocía.-

- Ja. Ja, ja. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- Comenzó a reírse, le dio trago a su cerveza y se talló los ojos.- ¿Sabes? uno siempre piensa qué tiene reservado lo mejor de la vida, y resulta que al final sólo obtienes pura mierda.- Miró fijamente la botella.- Tal vez, al final de cuentas, sólo era una maldita rata asquerosa judía.-

- Kyle.- Un sentimiento de pena lo embargó al ver en qué se había convertido su súper mejor amigo en ese futuro.- Yo...-

- ¿Papi?- Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a un niño como de ocho años entrar a la cocina.- Papi, me siento muy mal.-

El pequeño se acercó a ellos; tenía cabello y ojos negros, de piel pálida. Tenía una playera azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, pantalones café claro y estaba descalzo. Tosió un par de veces, cubriéndose la boca...

- Papi, me siento mal.- Las lágrimas asomaban en los ojitos negros al ver que el pelirrojo lo ignoraba.- Papi.-

Con una mano temblorosa, le tomó de la manga de su camisa para que volteara a verlo y le prestara atención. No obstante, el ojiverde no sólo se soltó del chiquillo, sino que lo sujetó violentamente de un brazo y lo sacudió con fuerza...

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Le gritó enojado.- ¿¡CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUÉ DECIRTE QUE NO SOY TU PADRE, PENDEJO!-

- ¡Pero, papi!- El niño comenzó a llorar asustado.

- ¡QUÉ NO SOY TU PADRE, HIJO DE PUTA!- Lo aventó contra el suelo y se levantó de la silla.- ¡BASTARDO! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI HIJO!-

El pequeño salió corriendo de la cocina. Stan sentía que no podía moverse tras presenciar aquello. Kyle siempre había sido amable, bondadoso y deseoso de ayudar a aquél que lo necesitara. ¿Cómo era posible qué se hubiese convertido en alguien cruel e insensible? Y lo que más lo aturdía era que negaba a ese niño, aún cuando éste le llamara "padre", y lo trataba muy mal...

- Maldito... hijo de... puta.- Se tambaleaba mientras se dirigía a uno de los sillones.- Maldita... perra.-

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el mueble, que ni siquiera se preocupó en acomodarse ni quitarse el calzado, poniéndose a roncar de inmediato. El pelinegro se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él. Lo miraba fijamente lleno de tristeza y lástima. Su amigo tenía un brillante porvenir y le angustiaba presenciar en lo qué se había convertido. ¿Qué había hecho para acabar así?...

- Kyle.-

Preocupado, se dirigió rumbo por donde se fuera el niño. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo del cuarto llorando en silencio, a un lado de una cama que se veía vieja y sucia. Se acercó despacio a él, pero el pequeño, al verlo, se cubrió la boca con las manitas y se hizo hacia atrás, temblando...

- Tranquilo.- Stan trataba de sonar amable para ganarse la confianza del pequeño.- No te voy a hacer nada, sólo soy un amigo.-

Le acarició la cabeza de manera suave y gentil, que el chiquillo se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. El adulto no hizo más que a su vez abrazarlo y apapacharlo un poco. ¿Cómo era posible qué ese niño sufriera tanto?...

- ¡Por Dios!- Exclamó al ponerle una mano en la frente.- ¡Estás ardiendo en calentura!-

No le respondió, tanto el llanto como la fiebre le habían agotado sus fuerzas. Stan se quitó el saco, cubrió con él al infante y lo cargó, sacándolo de la habitación...

- ¡Kyle, tenemos que llevar a este niño con un doctor!- Se acercó a donde estuviera durmiendo su amigo en el sillón.- ¿Kyle? ¡KYLE! ¿Por qué carajos no me oyes? ¡KYLE!-

Más era inútil, por más que le gritaba, no iba a despertar. Así que se salió de la casa con el niño en brazos, se metió con él al automóvil y se alejaron de allí, esperando que el hospital siguiera en donde recordaba qué estaba...

- Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien.- Le repetía una y otra vez al pequeño, aunque en parte se lo decía a sí mismo para no caer en pánico.

Para su buena fortuna, el hospital seguía de pie en donde mismo. Se estacionó donde pudo, volvió a cargar al chiquillo y entró por la sala de Emergencias...

- ¡AUXILIO!- Toda la gente que estaba ahí voltearon a verlos.- ¡UN DOCTOR, POR FAVOR! ¡ESTE NIÑO ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO, TIENE CALENTURA!-

- ¡Shssss!- La recepcionista lo calló.- Guarde silencio o pondrá nerviosos a los demás pacientes.-

- Disculpe, señorita.- Se acercó sigilosamente a la recepción.- ¿A-Alguien podría ver a este niño? Está muy enfermo, por favor.-

- ¡Cálmese!- Le gritó la recepcionista.- Entiendo qué la criatura está muy grave, pero su actitud no ayuda en nada, ehm, señor...-

- Marsh.- Le respondió.- Stanley Marsh.-

De pronto, uno de los paramédicos que se encontraban apoyados en la barra de la recepción se giró a verlo tras oír su nombre...

- ¿Stan? ¿Stan Marsh?-

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó nervioso el pelinegro.

- ¡Cielos, Stan! ¿No me reconoces?- El aludido negó con la cabeza.- Soy yo, Kenny McCormick.-

- ¿Ke-Kenny?-

- El mismo que viste y calza.- Lo mira de pies a cabeza, luego repara en el niño que trae cargando.- ¿Y ese niño?-

- Yo... estaba en la casa de Kyle, y... bueno...- No sabía qué decirle. ¿Cómo explicarle lo qué recién acabara de pasar en compañía del pelirrojo?

- Ya. Entiendo.- Tomó al niño entre sus brazos.- Veamos.-

Le checó la frente, las pupilas y el pulso. Chasqueó la lengua, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Luego se dirigió a la recepcionista...

- Mary, hágame el favor de llamar al Dr. Stotch. Dígale que tiene una visita "especial."-

- Al instante, Kenny.- Le sonrió la mujer y tras dar el mensaje, se lo informó al rubio.- Listo, dentro de un momento vendrá.-

- Gracias, linda.- Le guiñó un ojo, haciendo reír a la recepcionista. Después se dirigió a Stan.- No hay de qué preocuparse, Butters se encargará.-

- ¿Butters?- Ladeó la cabeza extrañado.

- Sí, es pediatra. Fuimos juntos a la escuela de medicina.- Le explicó.- Él se recibió como pediatra, y yo como paramédico.-

- ¡Ah!-

Apenas le iba a preguntar sobre el judío, cuando apareció un doctor de lentes seguido de un par de enfermeros, los cuáles traían consigo una camilla...

- ¡Hey, Butters!- Kenny alzó la mano para que los viera.

- ¡Hey, Kenny!- Se acercó a ellos con prisa, mientras se acomodaba el estetoscopio.- ¿Cómo está?-

- Mejor que otros días.- Depositó al infante sobre la camilla, regresándole el saco a Stan.- Tiene el pulso bajo, las pupilas no están dilatadas y presenta algo de fiebre.-

Butters revisó al pequeño, tomando en cuenta lo que le dijera Kenny, y se quitó el estetoscopio de los oídos, para darles instrucciones a los enfermeros...

- En un momento estoy con ustedes, muchachos.-

- De acuerdo, Dr. Stotch.- Y se retiraron en el acto.

- Hicieron bien en traerlo de inmediato.- Comentó mientras limpiaba sus lentes.- Otro poco y su condición hubiera empeorado como otras veces.-

- Eso agradécelo a Stan.- Le soltó una gran palmada en la espalda.- Fue el héroe del día.-

- ¿Stan?- Volteó a verlo y luego sonrió.- ¡Cielos! ¡Stan!- Le extendió la mano.- ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verte.-

- Je, sí. Lo mismo digo, Butters.- Le sonrió estrechando su mano, esperando no tener qué explicar nada.

- Me gustaría quedarme y platicar con ustedes, pero necesito ir y atender a mis pacientes.- Revisó su reloj y una tablilla que tenía bajo el brazo.

- ¡Ah! De acuerdo, Butters.- Respondió aliviado Stan.- No hay problema.-

- Tal vez en otra ocasión podríamos hacer algo juntos, ¿no les parece?- Los otros asienten y comienza a retirarse.- ¡Nos vemos!-

- Sí, nos vemos, Butters.- Se despidió.

- Te encargamos mucho al chiquitín.- Y se desapareció entre pacientes y enfermeros, no sin antes agitar su mano.

- Bien, estoy en mi descanso.- El pelinegro se volvió hacia el rubio.- ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo en lo qué me platicas sobre qué carajos pasó contigo?-

- De acuerdo.-

Rato después, ambos se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante. Kenny había pedido el plato principal, en lo qué Stan había pedido algo ligero...

- Y eso es lo bueno de ser paramédico, Stan.- Le decía entre carcajadas el rubio.- Les puedes tocar las tetas y el culo a las nenas, y éstas no te dicen nada ni te abofetean.-

- Ay, Kenny.- Al menos, su amigo no había cambiado en nada.

- ¿Y tú qué me cuentas? Desde los 17 años que no nos vemos. ¿Ya te ligaste a alguien?-

- ¿Cómo?- Dejó caer su tenedor.

- Qué si ya tienes pareja, qué se yo, una chica linda.- Le dirigió una sonrisa algo seductora.- O tal vez un lindo chico.-

- ¡Ugh! ¡Kenny!- Le soltó un leve golpe en el antebrazo.- Yo no soy así; y no, no he andado con nadie. Sólo he estado por ahí.-

No podía darle otra respuesta, ya qué no podría explicarle que lo qué para ellos eran 18 años, para él fueron unos instantes transcurridos...

- ¡Ah, ya veo!- Siguió comiendo.- Al menos, no terminaste tan mal como Kyle.-

La tristeza se volvió a apoderar de él, había llegado la oportunidad de saber de una vez por todas qué había ocurrido con su mejor amigo...

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a Kyle?- Agachó la mirada.- ¿Porqué tiene una vida de mierda?-

Si Kenny no estuviera acostumbrado a decir las cosas sin rodeos, se le hubiera hecho muy difícil el contestarle a Stan...

- ¿Sí recuerdas qué tenía una novia llamada Lissy?- El otro asintió con la cabeza.- Pues bien, esa perra era una puta. Sólo andaba de novia con Kyle para poder acercárseme a mí.-

El pelinegro abrió la boca de golpe, ¿cómo era posible que Lissy fuera capaz de engañar así a su mejor amigo?...

- Obviamente yo la mandaba a la mierda, más que nada por respeto a Kyle.- Desvió la mirada molesto.- Él era buena onda con todos y yo no iba a bajarle su novia, por más ramera que fuera.-

De pronto, Stan recordó que Cartman y Kyle discutían a causa de la novia del último, por lo qué se apresuró a preguntar...

- ¿Cartman sabía algo al respecto de que ella era una puta?-

- ¿Qué?- La pregunta lo agarró de sorpresa.- No, él no lo sabía.- Se tronó un par de dedos.- Creo que el gordo lo hacía nada más por estar jodiendo a Kyle; sin embargo, yo me sentía mal cada vez que se lo decía.-

- ¿Qué más pasó, Kenny?-

- Bien, cansada de qué la mandara al carajo, hizo qué Kyle se acostara con ella. Pero como no usaron protección alguna, quedó embarazada de él, lo que le trajo muchos problemas a Kyle, especialmente cuando perdió a la criatura.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo perdió?- El pelinegro arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

- Sí, o al menos, eso se los aseguró a todos.- Le respondió el rubio tras darle un sorbo a su bebida.- Yo estoy muy seguro de qué abortó.-

- Dios mío. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo Kyle?-

- Dejó la escuela, su casa y comenzó a buscar trabajo en cualquier parte, ya que se sentía responsable por ella. ¡Hubieras visto a sus padres! Le dijeron de una manera no muy atenta de qué olvidara qué alguna vez existieron para él.-

- ¿Eso hicieron?- No podía creer lo que oía.- ¿Sus padres?-

- Sí. Les avergonzaba saber qué Kyle resultara así, y pues, él no tuvo más remedio qué rascarse con sus propias uñas. Más nunca faltó a su palabra, se casó con Lissy apenas tuvieron la edad legal para hacerlo. Pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas.-

- ¿A qué te refieres, Kenny?-

- Como Kyle no terminó la preparatoria no tenía un buen trabajo. ¡Y qué decir de su sueldo! Por lo qué Lissy comenzó a aprovecharse de sus largas ausencias para meterse con otros tipos y bajarles el dinero. Hasta que un día la pescó.-

- ¡Cielos! ¿Y qué hizo?- Poco a poco comprendía el cambio de su amigo.

- La verdad, no mucho. Pelearon, sí, pero él no la dejó pensando qué algún día iba a cambiar. Más ella le siguió jugando chueco hasta la fecha. De hecho, el niño que trajiste al hospital no es de Kyle. Es de otro.-

- ¿Cómo? Entonces, ¿es por eso qué lo trata como mierda?-

- Supongo qué te tocó ver una "escenita", ¿cierto?- Stan asintió.- El niño cree que él es su verdadero padre, y pues, eso la causa mucho coraje a Kyle; al grado que se desquita con él cada vez que toma, lo cuál es muy seguido. Lo peor es que siempre le grita que no es su padre y qué su mamá es una puta.-

Había un silencio incómodo entre los dos, ¿quién iba a imaginarse que las cosas acabarían así para el pelirrojo?...

- Tal vez por eso el gordo de mierda nos trataba tan mal.- Kenny desvió la mirada.- Debe ser devastador para un niño que le digan todo el tiempo que su madre es una puta.-

- Supongo que sí.- Stan se sintió mal de pronto, tal vez si él no hubiera aconsejado al ojiverde, no hubiera acabado así.- Pero Cartman siempre le contestaba a los demás y nunca se dejaba de nadie.- Soltó un suspiro.- Hablando del culón, ¿qué pasó con él?-

Tras oír la pregunta, el rubio rompió en carcajadas, lo cuál hizo que el pelinegro se quedara extrañado ante su actitud...

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó.

- Has de estar viviendo en un jodido iglú, Stan.- Le soltó un par de palmadas. Una vez que dejó de reír, continuó.- El maldito gordo de mierda es periodista.-

- ¿En serio?-

- Y no sólo eso, ha estudiado economía, antropología, sociología y otros tantos. Ha escrito un par de libros, ha recibido un chingo de premios, lo han invitado a varios programas de televisión y radio. Y es una de las celebridades públicas más importantes de nuestra época.-

- ¿Cómo? ¿El culón es así de importante?-

- Bueno, en parte es por su carisma, su manera de manipular a la gente, así como su poder de convencimiento.- Se cruza la pierna mientras sonríe.- Si no fuera por él, estaría igual o peor que Kyle. Cartman me consiguió una beca por parte del gobierno para poder estudiar una carrera en la universidad.-

- ¿Me lo juras, Kenny?- Preguntó incrédulo por la extraña amabilidad del gordo.

- Claro. Y acepté de inmediato la beca. Tengo un buen sueldo pese a que el gobierno ahora me descuenta lo de la beca, me paseo por la ciudad en la ambulancia, ayudo personas, conozco chicas y me dieron un radio.-

- Me alegro por ti, Kenny.- Y no mentía, le agradaba saber que el rubio tuviera un buen futuro, a pesar de la horrible infancia que tenía desde niño.

- ¡Ah, ya me tengo qué ir al trabajo!- Kenny revisó su reloj; luego se volvió hacia Stan.- Oye, ¿no quieres ver a Cartman?-

- ¿Qué?- Se extrañó por la pregunta.- ¿Para qué?-

- Pues yo sí quisiera ir a verlo, pero mi turno no acaba hasta mañana a las 8:00 am.- Dejó un par de billetes en la mesa.- Y según sé, se irá mañana a las 5:00 am., para volar a Washington.- Lo miró cara a cara.- ¿Sí podrías ir en mi lugar?-

- Pues... no lo sé, Kenny.- Balbuceó inseguro.

- Ándale, le alegrará mucho verte de nuevo.- Se levantó de la mesa.- Por los viejos tiempos.-

- Está bien.- Accedió a sus ruegos.- Iré.-

- Genial, te haré un mapa para que no te pierdas.- Comenzó a dibujar en una servilleta.- Se está hospedando en el hotel "Sunshine's Paradise."-

Le dio la servilleta con las indicaciones y un fuerte abrazo...

- Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Stan.- Lo soltó y le dio un par de palmadas.- Ojalá y nos volvamos a ver para hacer algo juntos.-

- Lo mismo digo, Kenny. Tal vez un día de estos.-

- Bueno, si me necesitas, ya sabes donde encontrarme.- Le guiñó un ojo.

- De acuerdo, no lo olvidaré, Kenny.-

El rubio volvió al hospital, retornando a sus actividades. Stan, por el contrario, no sabía si ir o no a visitar a Cartman. Generalmente hubiera desechado la idea, más se lo prometió a Kenny. Además, algo dentro de él mismo le decía que debía de verlo. El hotel no estaba lejos de ahí, así que se dirigió en su carro hacia allá...

**.~o0o~.**

- Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo atenderlo?- Le preguntó la recepcionista del hotel.

- Disculpe, señorita, pero estoy buscando a Eric Theodore Cartman.- Le sonrió.- ¿Podría decirme si está hospedado aquí?-

- Un momento, por favor.- Revisó en la base de datos del hotel.- Sí, está hospedado aquí. Más pidió que no le molestaran a menos qué fuera una emergencia.-

- Ya veo. ¿Podría llamarle y decirle que Stanley Marsh vino a visitarlo?-

- Al instante, Sr. Marsh.- Tomó el teléfono y oprimió un par de teclas.

- Gracias.-

- ¿Sr. Cartman? Buenas noches.- Guardó silencio por un rato.- ¡Oh, no! Nada de eso, Sr. Cartman. Verá, acaba de llegar un hombre diciendo qué desea verlo, se llama Stanley Marsh.- Anotó algo en una libreta.- De acuerdo, Sr. Cartman, se lo diré. No hay problema.- Colgó el auricular.- El Sr. Cartman dice que puede pasar a verlo, Sr. Marsh.-

- Gracias, ¿en qué cuarto se hospeda?- Preguntó.

- Se encuentra en el Pent-house, señor.-

- Ah, muchas gracias.- Se empezó a alejar.

- De nada, qué tenga buenas noches.- Le deseó la recepcionista.

En lo que llegaba al último piso dentro del elevador, se puso a pensar en qué decirle. Obviamente no le iba a contar acerca del súbito salto de tiempo qué comprendía 18 años. Tampoco le pareció buena idea hablarle del judío, y menos si aún seguía molesto por lo del beso. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron cuando éste se detuvo, por lo que salió al pequeño pasillo...

- Bueno, es ahora o nunca.- Se animó cuando estaba frente a la puerta del pent-house.

Tocó y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto, ni delgado ni gordo, de cabello corto color café, ojos café brillantes. Su piel estaba bronceada, posiblemente por el sol y traía puesto un conjunto de pijama de seda negra con rojo...

- ¿Cartman?- Preguntó nervioso.- Soy, soy Stan.-

- Pasa.- Le dijo invitándolo a pasar.

El lugar era impecable, los muebles eran de un gusto exquisito al igual que el resto de la decoración, y qué decir de la vista. Se podía ver todo South Park desde ahí...

- ¡Wow!- Le impresionó el lugar, de seguro era bastante caro alquilar un sitio como ese.

El castaño se acercó a un estante iluminado, que estaba lleno de vasos y copas de vidrio. Tomó dos copas, una pequeña cubeta que contenía hielo, unas pinzas y una licorera posiblemente llena de coñac o whisky escocés de 12 años. Puso todo en una charola y la acomodó en una mesita que estaba en medio de la sala...

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Stan?- Preguntó a la vez qué servía la bebida.

- ¿Eh?- Se aproximó lentamente a donde estaba sentado y sirviendo los tragos.- Pues, Kenny me pidió qué viniera a verte en su lugar, ya que no pudo venir a causa de su trabajo.-

- Ya veo. ¿Gustas?- Le extendió la copa servida con hielo y alcohol.

- Gracias.- Tomó la copa y se sentó.

Estaba incómodo, no sabía de qué hablar y menos con un Cartman que lo veía fijamente, como si estuviera estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Desvió su mirada para toparse con algo que estaba sobre la mesa...

- ¿Qué es esto?- Se reacomodó en su asiento para poder ver bien el objeto.

Sin soltar la copa, Cartman tomó el cuadro de madera y se lo extendió a Stan...

- Esto, Stan, es el primer reconocimiento público qué recibí.-

- ¿"Mérito al valor"?- Volteó a verlo sorprendido al leer la placa y la medalla que estaban dentro del cuadro de madera.- ¿Pues qué hiciste?-

- Estaba llevando a cabo un pequeño reportaje en vivo sin importancia, cuando de pronto un letrero se cayó encima de algunas personas. No supe cómo ni el porqué, pero de un momento a otro, me encontraba tratando de levantar el jodido letrero, lo suficiente para que la gente saliera.-

No podía creerlo, ¿desde cuándo Eric T. Cartman se preocupaba por ayudar a las personas? Más el otro aún no terminaba...

- Creo que era un hombre, dos mujeres y un niño pelirrojo, a los cuáles se los llevó la ambulancia para revisar que no tuvieran daños internos o externos.-

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y no te pasó nada a ti?-

- Nah, sólo un tirón por levantar el letrero de mierda. Pero como estábamos grabando en vivo todo el mundo lo vio.- Se acercó un poco a Stan.- Este disco que está dentro de la caja es una copia de la grabación, y este recorte es del periódico que se publicó al día siguiente.-

- Je, y te volviste famoso.-

- ¡Hombre! ¡Hubieras visto! Nos invitaron a varios programas para entrevistarnos, a la vez que la alcaldía de Denver nos entregó las medallas y éstas placas, al igual que una pequeña compensación monetaria.- Se volvió a servir.- Incluso, un tipo de una televisora de Denver nos ofreció trabajar para ellos. Y así empecé a subir, ya que nos mandaban a distintas partes del país.-

Tras otra copa de licor, el castaño le contó de los numerosos lugares qué había visitado, las experiencias qué había vivido en distintos países, de los reconocimientos que había obtenido a lo largo de su carrera; así como a la vez le explicaba sobre los numerosos estudios qué había realizado, algunos de los cuáles habían sido muy bien recibidos por la crítica. Pero Stan sólo asentía y sonreía levemente sin terminarse la copa de licor qué Cartman le había servido horas antes. Una vez que la licorera estuviese vacía y las horas ya pesaban, el reportero decidió ir al grano...

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Stan?- Le preguntó, tratando de mantenerse consciente a causa de la ingesta de alcohol.

- Bueno... yo...- Dejó la copa sobre la mesita.- Hoy vi a Kyle.- Suspiró al recordarlo.- No parece estarla pasando bien.-

El pelinegro guardó silencio poniéndose triste; Cartman lo miró y luego se le quedó viendo a la copa que traía en las manos...

- ¿Sabes, Stan?- El otro volteó a verlo.- Aquí donde me ves, pareciera que lo tengo todo: casas, coches, yates, premios, fama, fans, autoridad y todo aquello qué se me pegara la jodida gana con sólo chasquear los dedos.- Agachó la mirada.- Me he acostado tanto con mujeres así como con hombres, más de los que te llegaras a imaginar. Pero...- Su voz se le quebró a la vez que la copa caía de sus manos.- Pero me siento solo.-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de sus ojos, vidriosos ya por el alcohol, y mientras trataba de limpiárselas con las manos, el llanto se volvía cada vez más desgarrador, casi al punto de que los gemidos se volvieran gritos desconsoladores. Tenía tantos sentimientos encerrados dentro de sí, que salieron con mucha fuerza y dolor...

- Desde, desde qué le di ese beso al judío estúpido, ya nada ha sido igual para mí. Día tras día, día tras día, trato de encontrar en alguien más la misma sensación. El mismo sentimiento.- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- Más no lo encuentro, y por más que lo busco, no hallo nada. ¡Nada!-

El pelinegro no hizo más qué frotarle suavemente la espalda, especialmente ahora al comprender su proceder tras lo del beso. Más no podía entender cómo tras pasar 18 años Cartman aún no podía superarlo, lo cuál pareciera más una ironía del destino. Lo que lo hizo pensar en lo qué hubiera pasado si ellos no se hubieran besado por su culpa...

- Cuando... cuando... el letrero se cayó... pen-pensé qué, qué Ky-Kyle... qué Kyle se... se... se había quedado atrapado...- Hablaba con pausas ya que se le dificultaba respirar correctamente.- Me... me asusté... y, y tra-tra-traté de... sal... sal... salvarlo.- Hizo una pausa mientras se limpiaba la nariz con una de sus muñecas.- Pe... pero, no era Kyle... no era Kyle, no era Kyle.-

Se apoyó en el brazo del pelinegro, quedándose ambos así por un largo instante. Y el sueño comenzó a hacer mella en él, haciendo que el llanto y los gemidos disminuyeran...

- Está bien, Cartman.- Trató de recostarlo con cuidado en el sillón.- Trata de dormir, aunque sea sólo un poco.-

- Kyle.- Fue lo último que musitaron sus labios antes de caer completamente dormido.

Como no tenía ni idea de donde vivía o se hospedaba, Stan decidió dormir ahí mismo. Se acomodó en otro sillón para tratar de descansar aunque sea un poco tras apagar las luces, o la mayoría de ellas. Más, se sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón al sentir que le molestaba...

- ¿Y este reloj?- Miró el extraño reloj de bolsillo, el cuál se le hizo conocido.- ¿De donde habrá salido?-

Quiso checar en él la hora, más no sabía como leerlo. Apretó el único botón qué tenía, pero la manecilla se movió de la sección lila a la sección celeste...

- ¡Qué reloj tan raro!- Lo dejó sobre la mesita y se reacomodó en el sillón, cerrando los ojos.

Algo le dio en el momento, porqué abrió los ojos para ver si Cartman estaba bien...

- ¿Cartman?- Se sorprendió de qué todo estuviera tan oscuro.

Se alzó de la cama y tras revisar sin entender nada de nada, se dio cuenta de qué ya no estaba en el Pent-house...

- ¿Habrá sido un sueño?- Se frotó involuntariamente los ojos.

No entendía el porqué estaba en su habitación, justamente con las misma pijama que usó... ¿un día atrás? ¿O fue hace 18 años?...


End file.
